Emerald Eyes
by yugipants
Summary: James risks his life to stop Jesse getting hurt when a plan goes wrong. Rocketshippy, rated PG13 just to be safe.


**Emerald Eyes**

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon. I wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue me ^^;; This is my first story, please review, I dun mind flames. Actually, I'm expecting them XD;; This is a Rocketshippy story, and I rated it PG-13 just to be safe. Enjoy~! XD

*~*~*~*~*

"Today's the day we catch that Pikachu. I can feel it!" Jesse stood up and stretched.

"Den how come you never felt anything before?" Meowth asked, looking up at her. She growled and hit him round the head with her paper fan.

"It's because of both of your negative attitudes!" She yelled at the cat Pokémon, and then looked down at her partner, James. He was sitting cross-legged on his sleeping bag, day dreaming out of the window.

"Don't just sit there ignoring me!" She shouted at him, snapping him out of his daydream. James suddenly turned round to face her, looking apologetic.

"Sorry J-Jesse," he stuttered, and winced, expecting to be hit round the head. But after a few seconds had passed, and he felt no pain, he opened his eyes again. He found them staring straight into Jesse's, and was shocked that her expression wasn't one of anger, but something… different. He couldn't quite work out what it was.

_You're so beautiful, _he thought. _I love you so much._ _I can't help daydreaming about you, what it would feel like to kiss you; to spend the rest of my life with you…_He blushed, and mentally shook himself. _Jesse doesn't like you like that, you're just her partner and friend, and that's how it will stay._

After he turned to face her, Jesse found herself staring into James' emerald eyes. _You have to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, _she thought. _I love you so much, and I really wish I could let you know how I feel…I want to be with you forever…_

She sighed. _That's never gonna happen, gentle James could never love a mean, nasty person like me._

Suddenly Jesse felt James' hand hold hers, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and began to lean closer to him. They closed their eyes, and their lips were almost touching when-

"Hey! Love boirds! Hurry up and get ready! The twerps will be along soon!" Meowth called over to them. He smiled slyly.

James blushed furiously, and Jesse sweat-dropped. "That isn't funny, Meowth," she warned him through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything," James added, and stood up. "Like you said," he told Meowth, changing the subject, "The twerps will be along soon. We need to set the traps." He looked down at Jesse, and held out his hand to help her up.

She took it, and giggled. _What a gentleman_, she thought. Together they walked out of the cabin.

*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, James sat back on his heels and wiped his forehead. Once again, he'd been roped into digging a hole on his own, while Jesse and Meowth 'kept look-out'. He sighed. Even though the hole was finished, it would still be a while before he was. He still had to cover it with leaves and dirt, so the twerps wouldn't notice it, walk over it and fall in. Then the plan was grab Pikachu and run away. James didn't see the point. It hadn't worked before, so why should it work this time?

Suddenly there was a rustling in the distance. "James!" Meowth hissed, "Hurry it up, wouldya?" James hurriedly piled dirt over it, and leapt behind the bush that his teammates were hiding behind. They sat silently and waited.

After twenty minutes no-one had walked past. Jesse was getting irritated. "Where are they? They have to have come past by now!" she said, exasperated.

"Jess! Listen for a minute! I can hear the rustling again, and it's getting louder!" James whispered excitedly. The three grinned devilishly.

"Jimmy did such a good job on dat hole, they'se bound not to notice it!" Meowth said. They waited for a few more minutes, then heard the crackle and snap of twigs, and an outraged cry. They giggled.

"I'll go out first and start the motto, then you two come and join me," Jesse told them, and climbed out from behind the bush. James and Meowth nodded obediently. They heard her laugh, and begin to speak.

"Prepare for tr… hey!" she cried angrily, and screamed.

James gasped, and leapt out from behind the bush. "Jesse!" he cried, and saw her standing facing a Marowak that didn't look too happy. It growled, and got ready to use bone club. James saw Jesse's eyes widen in fear, and the beads of sweat roll down her face. The Marowak's eyes narrowed, and its bone club was suddenly flying through the air, straight towards Jesse. "JESSE!" he cried again, and ran towards her. He shoved her out of the way, putting himself into the path of the bone. Jesse grunted as she hit the ground, and looked up just in time to see the bone hit him in the chest, winding him and knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

"JAMES!" she cried, and ran over to kneel by him. She put a hand under his head, and stroked his cheek. Tears streamed down her face. _He did this to protect me… _she thought. _He risked his life for me. _She sobbed as she hugged his limp body to her.

"Please wake up," she begged him, "Please James, just wake up…"

Meowth, coming out of the bush, gasped. "What the heck happened ta Jimmy?" he asked, shocked. Jesse sobbed uncontrollably as she told the story to Meowth. Neither of them noticed the Marowak sneak away back into the bushes it had come from.

"How will we carry him back to the cabin? We can't leave him out here," Jesse asked, her voice cracking. She brushed James' lavender hair out of his eyes.

Meowth thought for a moment. "Did ya bring Arbok with ya?" he asked. Jesse nodded and pulled the pokéball out from the back of her white jacket, releasing Arbok. It stared, surprised, at the unconscious James for a moment, and then looked at its tearful master, sensing something was wrong.

"What we do, is lift Jimmy up on ta Arbok's back, and then it can carry him back ta da cabin," Meowth explained. Jesse brightened.

"Meowth, you're brilliant!" she exclaimed, and hugged the Pokémon. Then they lifted James onto Arbok's back, and made their way back to the cabin.

*~*~*~*~*

"Hhnnn… wha?" James stirred and opened his eyes slightly. "Wh-where am I?" he asked, his voice weak. He tried to sit up, but found that the room span round too much for his liking when he did, so he lay back down again and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he found himself face to face with Jesse, their eyes staring into eachother again. "Shush," she told him gently, caressing the side of his face. "You were knocked unconscious, but now you're back in the cabin, safe with me and Meowth." Upon hearing his name, Meowth crept over and sat next to James, and purred.

"You scared us, Jimmy-boy!" the pokémon said. James realised he was lying in his sleeping bag back in the cabin. He tried to sit up again, and found his head didn't swim so much. Suddenly Jessie hugged him.

"I was so worried!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. "You risked your life for me! I… I…"

"Don't worry about it Jesse!" James said comfortingly. "I did what any friend would have done. It's only my bad luck I didn't get out of the way in time." He smiled. "I'll be fine," he added firmly, as if to show her that he wasn't going anywhere.

They remained in the embrace for a few minutes, then Jesse pulled back. They looked at eachother.

"Uh-oh, it's those puppy-dawg eyes again…" muttered Meowth. "I'm gonna go out for a walk. I'll be back later," he told them.

Jesse and James didn't seem to hear him. The were leaning closer and closer together, until Jesse's lips were touching his. She wound her arms round his back. James opened his eyes wide and sweat-dropped.

_I've wanted this to happen for so long…could she really want it too?_

Suddenly his arms were round her, and he was kissing her back

Jesse's eyes opened wide. _Is he… Is he kissing me back? Could he really feel the same way?_

Jesse pulled out of the kiss. Both she and James were blushing furiously.

"James…" she began.

"Jesse…" James began.

"I love you," they both finished simultaneously. "You do?" they both asked. Jesse giggled. "It's like we share the same mind…"

"The same soul…" James continued.

"And maybe… the same body?" Jesse asked, looking back into his eyes. Her cheeks had turned pink.

James looked shocked for a minute, blushed, and then smiled. "Yes."

*~*~*~*~*

When Meowth returned a few hours later he found them both asleep inside James' sleeping bag, arms twined around eachother. "Heh. It's about time."


End file.
